pwlmodsvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Beatdowns
Now you can fight your opponent even if he is injured, resting, knocked out or defeated in the match. Only you must rotate the analog stick and press the GREEN button. You must choose a beatdown. Not all the beatdowns are beatdowns but are for Clean or stable wrestlers. The list is here: Single Beatdowns (Some of them can be did in Team) *Punt Kick: Your wrestler will run and perform a kick to the head of the opponent causing to splat blood in the screen if he is busted wide open. *Mounted Punching: Your wrestler will mount the opponent, and he will start to punch the forehead or the face with the closed fist, and if the opponent is busted wide open, blood will splat to the screen. *Injury Worsening: It depends of the injury of the opponent, example, if the opponent has a torn arm, your wrestler will torn more causing pain to the opponent and the doctors will try to stop your wrestler. *Trash Takedown: Your wrestler will begin to stomp the limbs of the opponent. *Handshake: Your wrestler will give the hand to the opponent, raising him and showing respect each other. Dirty wrestlers can do this if the opponent is part of a stable. *Dirty Spit: This is only available for Dirty wrestlers, your wrestler will sit on the body of the opponent with a mic, and he will say "I'm better than you, you damn fool!" and will spit in the face of the opponent. *Dirty Finish: This is only available for Dirty wrestlers, your wrestler will offer a handshake to the opponent, the opponent will accept it and your wrestler will give a front groin kick to the opponent. *Clean Finish: This is only available for Clean wrestlers, your wrestler will raise the opponent and will escort him out of the arena. *Knee Combo: Your wrestler will give two knee strikes to the body and a strong one in the head causing the opponent to bleed instantly and blood will splat to the screen and your wrestler will shout "Who's the daddy now, chump!". *Dirty Football Tackle: Your wrestler will chase the opponent and will take him down. But your wrestler says "Where are you going, you little bastard?" and will say "And stay down!" when finished. *Clean Football Tackle: Your wrestler will chase the opponent and will take him down. But your wrestler will say "Where are you going, huh?" and when finished he will say "You are not so brave now, aren't you?". *Taunting Push: Your wrestler will push the opponent off and will laugh at him. *Devastator Push: Your wrestler will push the opponent, he will raise the opponent only to push him again. *Eye Poke Uppercut: Your wrestler will eye poke the opponent, when the opponent is distracted by the eyes, your wrestler will perform an uppercut. Later, your wrestler will shout "You didn't see it coming!" as taunting. *Brawling Tackle: The opponent will say "It's was only luck, you fuckin' moron!", your wrestler will come and tackle him, he will give some punches to the face, blood will splat to the screen, and your wrestler will say "You see this as luck? Huh! Bitch?". *Gun Prank Dirty Punch: Your wrestler will take a dropped toy gun, then he will start to shoot to the opponent. Later, your wrestler will hit the opponent with the gun. Blood will splat to the screen. Tag Team Beatdowns (Only Tag Team Beatdowns) This is a list of tag team beatdowns: *Wedgie: Your wrestlers will raise the downed opponent, your teammate will punch the opponent to groggy him, and your wrestler will give him a wedgie. What a bully! *Double Wedgie: It's the same as a single wedgie, the only difference is: There is two opponents than one. *Forgive Taunt & Low Blow: Your teammate will act as forgiving the opponent, while your wrestler will appear from behind and will give a low blow from behind. *Back Grapple and Punching: Your teammate will grapple the opponent from behind, and your wrestler will attack him until down, but first he laughs at the opponent. *Penalty Kick: A variation of the Punt Kick. Your teammate will take the opponent's head and will hold it. Your wrestler will run to the opponent to kick his head. Blood will splat to the screen and your teammate will shout "GOAAAAAAAAAL! Yeah, bitches!". *Bullying: You and your teammate will shove the opponent until your wrestler finish it with a kick to the back and will shout "Come on, man! Come on!" and will kick the back of the opponent again. *Back Grapple and Slapping: Your teammate will grapple the opponent from behind and your wrestler will begin to slap him. Your wrestler begins to say "Oh! You have a fly in your face!" or "Oh shit! You may look bad with that bug in your face!". *Double Stomping: You and Your teammate will stomp the limbs of a downed opponent. *Double Whammy: You and Your teammate will stomp both opponents. *Tackle & Taunt: Your teammate will tackle the opponent, and your wrestler will say "This is what you get, punk!". Trio Beatdowns (Only Trio Beatdowns) This is a list of trio beatdowns: *Pinball Bullying: Your wrestler will raise a downed opponent and will shove him to the other teammates. LIKE A PINBALL! *Triple Stomping: Your team will begin to stomp the downed opponent. *Let it go!: Your wrestler will take the two arms of the downed opponent, one teammate will take the two legs and a last teammate will raise the ropes to make the opponent fall of the ring. Countering Beatdowns You can counter beatdowns by pressing a button when your opponent comes to hit you. Your wrestler/player will make variated hits depending where is being hitted. When you counter the beatdowns, you will lower your opponent's stamina and your stamina and momentum will raise.